


Hearts As One

by Megara09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Ghost!Gabriel, M/M, Soulmate AU, Tumblr Prompt, student!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara09/pseuds/Megara09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Tumblr prompt "it’s 3 am and I’m still in the library studying for finals and I’m losing my grip on reality and I think I just saw a ghost"</p><p>I have no idea how this crackity crack came from that. Haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts As One

**Author's Note:**

> This work is copyrighted by me, Megara09, and is not to be copied or hosted on any site but AO3.

Sam Winchester sighed as he ran a hand over his face. This final was going to be the death of him, seriously. The harried student looked around for the dragon of a librarian before reaching down and pulling his energy drink from his bag and surreptitiously taking a drink.

He was on his fifth can of the pixie-stix-tasting concoction and he could tell it was starting to get to him. His vision was blurring, but he was more awake than he could ever remember being. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. Worst of all, he was seeing tracers in his vision. Dots and waves and random flashes of light that weren't there.

Suddenly, Sam choked. _That_ hadn't been a tracer. The blood drained from his face as he slowly turned his head to the wavering form he had seen out of the corner of his eye. A short man stood at the endcap of a bookshelf, smirking at Sam and looking for all the world like _he wasn't partially see-through_.

The man ( _ghost?!)_ noticed Sam's incredulous stare and suddenly straightened, brows drawing together. His head tilted to the side, his lips began to move. “Wait, can you...see me?”

Sam, unable to speak for fear of an unmanly screech escaping, nodded at the question.

“Well fuck me, kiddo. I've been waiting for ages for you,” the apparition said delightedly.

“M-me?!” Sam squeaked. He jerked backwards in his chair, nearly falling, when the other man started towards him.

“Yeah, you,” said the rather short – compared to Sam – man. “See, I've been stuck here for like ten years.”

“Wait, didn't this place burn down ten years...ago?” the student asked, realization hitting him before he even finished the question.

“Yep,” was the melancholic reply. “I was studying for a major test and fell asleep. Didn't even feel a thing when the place went up.”

“So you're Gabriel? That was the only name in the article, Gabriel Novak.”

“Hey, kiddo reads the paper! Yeah, they called me Gabriel once upon a time.”

Sam shook his head. “My name is Sam. And what did you mean, you were waiting for me?”

“Well, Sammich, you know how the whole soulmate deal works, right? Colors and all that jazz. Well it's different for ghosts. If we manage to stick around long enough, it's whoever can see us. From what Tessa's told me when she stops by, if you die somewhere far away from your soulmate, the Reapers can move your spirit to be closer by, for a better chance at meeting them.”

“Tessa?” Sam questioned with a head tilt of his own.

“Yeah, she's the Reaper that was assigned my “case” back when I died. But she told me that eventually my mate would come strolling through those doors one day, so I got to stay here. And let me tell you, the remodel they did after the fire was a vast improvement,” Gabriel said as he hopped onto the table and folded his legs.

“So...how does this work? With you being dead and all?”

“Well, I can either follow you around until you eventually die, or I can touch you right now and make it happen immediately.”

Sam gulped. “I have to...to die?”

“Well, yeah. I mean we can't really be together if you're still alive, you know?” Gabriel said with an eyebrow quirk.

“Can I think about it?” the student asked quietly.

Gabriel laughed. “I'm not gonna just kill you, Sam. You have to want it, and I have to have the intent. Like I can do this,” Gabriel began as he reached forward to lightly brush Sam's hair away from his face, “and see? You're totally fine.”

Visibly shaken, Sam just nodded. “I need to go....g-get some sleep. Big final in the morning.”

Gabriel nodded and leaned back, out of Sam's space. “See you around, Samsquatch.”

  


A few days later, Sam was back in the library. After searching for nearly half an hour, he found Gabriel in the basement, lounging on an old couch and thumbing through a worn book.

“How come you can interact with tangible objects? I thought ghosts couldn't touch things like that.”

Gabriel slammed the book shut and looked up with a grin. “Sammy! I wasn't sure if you'd be back.”

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “I couldn't stay away. The last few days have been awful.”

Nodding, Gabriel sat up and put his book to the side. “I've been trying to keep myself from going to find you. It's driving me crazy. Can I....can I touch you? Not like that!” he was quick to clarify. Blushing a bit, he added, “I just need to feel you, remind myself that you're real.”

Sam had been feeling the same, that need for close contact to reassure himself. He stepped closer to Gabriel and held out his hand.

The short ghost reached out hesitantly, barely brushing his fingertips against Sam's. The jolt of awareness that passed through them both had them grasping hands the next instant, moving closer to pull each other in to a hug that made them both sigh with relief.

“I forgot that it would be like this. Touch isn't really important to a ghost, you know?” Gabriel said quietly as he rested his head on Sam's chest.

Sam reveled in the feeling of Gabriel's hands clutching his clothing, his soft hair underneath Sam's large hands. He was _real_ – Sam hadn't imagined everything. “I think...I think I would be okay with it.”

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asked as he leaned back to look at Sam's face. The soft expression there made Gabriel's heart hurt with the emotion flowing through him.

“I talked to my brother, said things that had gone unsaid for too long, settled some old wounds. Dad won't even notice, and neither will the school.” Sam sighed and smiled down at his mate. “I think I could love you, Gabriel. Hell, maybe I already do – how else would we be soulmates? But now that I know what it's like to hold you like this, I don't want to ever let go.”

Gabriel dropped his head back to Sam's chest so the taller man wouldn't see the moisture in his eyes. “I feel the same, Sam.”

Sam smiled and tugged lightly on Gabriel's hair to prod the man to look up at him. “So how about we make this special? Our first kiss, you do your thing, then we're together forever?”

“You're such a sap, kiddo. I like it, though,” Gabriel agreed. “We do need to stop touching first. Just in case I can't control it.”

With a sigh, Sam loosened his arms and stepped away. He watched Gabriel scrunch up his face in concentration for a few moments before the other man nodded.

“See you on the other side?” he asked lightly.

“Every time,” Gabriel answered.

Sam leaned down slowly and held his breath as his lips got closer and closer to Gabriel's. The other man's eyes were closed in anticipation, making Sam smile a tiny bit. His own eyes slid shut just as his lips met Gabriel's.

He had a split second to register _warm, soft, perfect_ before he was knocked backwards and onto his ass. Blinking, he looked around for Gabriel. His heart started pounding when the other man was nowhere in sight. “Gabriel?!”

He called and called, searching the basement and eventually the whole library, but Gabriel was just gone. Heart aching, Sam began the trek back to his dorm. A few friends stopped him on the way, asking if he was okay.

Since he was obviously still alive, Sam simply nodded and said he was tired. In truth, he felt cheated. He had been so ready to give everything up for Gabriel. Now his everything was gone and Sam just wanted him back.

As he unlocked the door to his dorm, Sam felt the first tears pricking his eyes. He had been so close to happiness. Fickle Fate was forever ripping the happiness from the Winchester family, though. Sam was quite used to disappointment, but nothing like this. This was feeling his heart being torn in two.

The door swung open.

Sam looked up.

Dropped his things.

His heart stuttered before kicking into overdrive.

“Gabriel?!”

  


Later, Sam would ask what had gone wrong that had made Gabriel disappear. Gabriel had smiled and reassured Sam that everything had gone perfectly _right_.

Tessa had lied to Gabriel, inadvertently.

Death himself had come to Gabriel in the moments after the explosive kiss, telling the ghost that Sam's act of true love – being willing to die to be with him – had sparked a second reaction to the deadly touch.

Sam's heart and faith in Gabriel had brought the shorter man back to life.

The pain in Sam's heart on the way back to the dorm had been Death using Sam's beating heart as a jumpstart to Gabriel's.

The two were irrevocably tied together, even tighter than normal soulmates. When one of them died, the other would follow immediately. They were literally each others' hearts.

And Sam wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> And of course Dean freaked out when he found out that Sam had tried to die to be with Gabriel. 
> 
> Seriously, I have no idea where this monstrosity came from. But yay, working past writer's block! lol


End file.
